Not Quite's Just Not Enough
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: Luna blows up at Rolf.    Rating for language


"I'm your fiancé. You should be spending time with me."

"Rolf, we're about to leave on a four week expedition together. We will spend plenty of time together. Now move, or I'll petrify you and move you myself"

"Why do you need to go see them? You don't have to keep up with them"

"They're my best friends. I LIKE keeping up with them. Now I'm going out for dinner with the old DA members, and you are going to be fine with it. Okay?"

"The only reason you like them so much is because they put up with you when you were weird and they felt bad. Now come on. Let's go out for a nice dinner" Rolf gave Luna a pouting look. She was unamused.

"You can shove your unfounded accusations about my best friends up your arse, and while you're at it MOVE" Rolf had never heard Luna shout, so he jumped in surprise and she ran out the door.

Luna shook her head and apparated out of the hall into the Three Broomsticks where Hermione, Harry and Neville waited. She was visibly flustered, her face red and her fists clenched.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.

"Rolf" Luna practically spit the name. "Now, let's NOT talk about him, and have pleasant evening." She took her usual seat, across from Hermione and next to Neville. He gave her a sideways hug and a comforting look.

FIVE WEEKS LATER

"Hey, Luna, can I borrow that ratty sweater of yours? I need something that can get ruined."

"NO!" Luna snapped "It was N- my mother's. It was my mother's" This last part was said at lightning speed, and Luna prayed Rolf wouldn't have heard the name she almost said.

"Hugh. Fine . I'll wear one of mine then."

Luna heaved a sigh of relief and gathered the sweater into arms and shoved her face into the faded wool fabric. I should do it and get it over with, she thought to herself, I should end it right now, but I won't because I'm afraid. She sighed again "I'm going out" she called towards the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to see me off first?" Rolf's voice was shocked and angry.

"No. Because you have been nothing but an insensitive arse for three weeks straight, longer than that really, and I need to get out before I hex your arrogant face and giant squid sized ego into next year." And with that, she abruptly left via apparition.

Neville Longbottom was lounging on the sofa, eating chocolate and reading the Prophet, when a very disgruntled Luna apparated into his living room.

"I am giving him one more chance. One more chance, and if he messes up I leave him. I'm tired of him."

"What this time, Luna?" Neville got up from the couch and gently removed the frazzled blonde's hands from her hair.

"He just acts so self important! And he wanted to borrow my ratty old sweater, the one I tell him is mum's, because he needed clothes that _could be ruined._ And then he got mad I wouldn't let him have it!"

"Sit down, take a few deep breaths, and I'll make you some hot chocolate. More than anything, Professor Lupin taught me chocolate is the ultimate cure all." He frowned, ruffled her hair, and walked to the kitchen. Luna kicked her Converse off and collapsed on the sofa, still warm from where Neville had been lounging on it. Her head slumped onto the arm and she pulled her legs under her. Neville walked back in a few minutes later, holding a large steaming mug, and sat down next to her, setting the cup on the table.

"Come here" he murmured, reaching for the slight blonde. She leaned against him and sniffled. "Why are you still with him if he makes you so unhappy?"

"Because what if it's just a rough patch and everything will be okay soon?"

"Don't give him too many more chances. I'm tired of seeing my best friend hurting, you hear?" She nodded, her radish earrings shaking in time with her nods. She picked up the mug and took a sip.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. What are best friends for?" She smiled appreciatively and drank more of the hot chocolate. Eventually she nodded off, and Neville covered her with one of his sweaters, and a throw blanket. He ruffled her hair one last time before heading to bed himself.

He woke up around nine the next day, let his owl in, flipped through the post and set aside what seemed to be a letter to Luna from Rolf. Then he wandered to the living room, where Luna was still sleeping, though she was now wearing the sweater, so at some point she had to have awoken. He smiled and went into the kitchen to whip up breakfast and a pot of coffee. Leaving a note on the table, he apparated to the corner, and stopped in at the French dairy down the road, to get sweet cream, which Luna loved in her coffee. She was still fast asleep when he got back.

Luna awoke a few moments later, to the smell of chocolate scones baking and bacon frying. She yawned, stretched like a cat, and walked towards Neville's kitchen. She smiled at him, as he was covered in flour and wearing an apron, as clumsy and awkward as always.

You didn't have to make me breakfast."

" You needed, and deserved, a pick me up."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." She sighed and was quiet for a few minutes, watching the broad shouldered young man cook. "I should probably leave soon after we eat though. Attempt to sort things out with Rolf." Neville nodded, but Luna didn't miss the concern in his eyes. The sat down to eat, laughing and talking in the easy way they had, not just as best friend but as kindred spirits. They finished eating, and after Luna helped clean up, she gave Neville a long hug and apparated back to her and Rolf's flat.

"There you are!" Rolf exploded the minute she appeared. "Where have you been?"

"With a friend. I'm allowed my own life!"

"A 'friend' you say? Would this 'friend' be Neville Longbottom, that insufferable blob of a wizard always trying to steal you away from me?"

" The "insufferable blob" happens to be my best friend, and the bravest person I have ever met. And at this point if he wanted me, he wouldn't have to steal me! I don't even think I LIKE you anymore, let alone love you!"

"I'm your fiancée!"

"You're an arrogant arsehole surviving off his great grandfather's money and name and discoveries. You've yet to do ANYTHING of value for naturalism, yet you act like a hotshot because of your last name. You degrade me, you degrade my friends, and you've degraded my father more than once. I was going to try and work this out today, but I'm done. You don't make me happy, you aren't very nice, and I'm not sure I ever really loved you." With that, she again decisively flicked her wand, gathering all of her things into her old school trunk and a few bags from her travels. Then she pulled the gaudy diamond ring she'd never much cared for off, tossed it full force at Rolf, and apparated before he could get a word in.

She reappeared in Neville's house, possessions in tow.

"That was fast" he noted

"I left him."

He glanced at the bags "I gathered that. Do you need to cry? Scream? Hex something?"

"No. I feel better than I have in months. Can I crash here for awhile?"

"For as long as you need to."

"What if I want to keep staying after I no longer need to?"

"What?"

"I've been in love with you since you saved my life in my fourth year, in the Department of Mysteries. I only dated Rolf because he had your eyes and I thought you'd never love me." Luna just blinked then, shocked she had managed to blurt all that out. Neville stared, stuttered for a moment, and then did something incredibly decisive and therefore rather un Neville like. He grabbed Luna's pale blushed cheeks in his hands, and kissed her.

"I love you too" he whispered.

After the angry letters from Rolf stopped, life was just as it always should have been. Six months after that first kiss, Neville got down on one knee in Luna's favorite café, all the way in Paris, and proposed with a beautiful opal, surrounded by deep blue tiny sapphires, on a slight silver bad. A ring as one of a kind and perfect as she was. She loved it.

It's a bumpy path to forever and always, but some souls find each other against all odds.


End file.
